Him
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: Ritsu x Takano. A Sekai ichi Hatsukoi one shot of my favorite couple. Enjoy! :)
I have generally avoided _him_ but now that I've shared this fluctuation in my chest I think I'm a rather happy man to have my love of my life with me.

I remember those days in high school fondly now and I don't cringe or shy away from those thoughts and memories. I smile and relish in them. I remember how ignorant I was when we first met after I figured out exactly who my boss was.

I was shy, angry, hurt, scared, in love, guarded, jaded, and least but not last happy to see this person in my life again. Through our meeting I rode this extremely long and bumpy road that led me to this confession of love.

Now it was the second time I had confessed but it wouldn't be the last. In high school I was young and perhaps I didn't know what love meant but I certainly felt it.

And now here I am. Exactly 1 year after audibly confessing to him. Here I am sitting on his bed, holding a pillow to my stomach as tightly as I could, and listening to his voice drone on.

The words he spoke weren't what I paid attention to. It was his voice that had me so interested. He spoke so gently, so alluring. It charmed me and yet made my heart race with nervousness. He soothes me yet sends chills down my back.

He is one special person and I honestly don't tell him that enough but I'm sure he knows how I feel. I have moved into his apartment, I have started learning how to cook and he's making me clean things so that I can make it a habit.

It's taking time but we're coexisting with each other and I can't wait for the day that we finally become one. When we finally become a couple for real. Sure, were dating. We go on dates and make time for each other but...

I want the part where we sit down like this every night before we go to sleep and talk to each other. I can't wait for the part when he comes home after a long day and I have a really good meal out for him.

I want to make him feel just as special as he makes me feel. I have tons of work to do but I'm willing to work on them if it means my love will be happy. My love knows exactly how to cheer me up, make my heart race, or simply hold me in the right position and instantly make me smile.

He's a miracle I tell you. A miracle who happens to be mine and I hope it stays that way because I honestly love this man and without him I'd be a jaded soul forever. Takano I love you. Forever and for always.

"Ritsu? Are you even listening? Ah geez..." He sighed and shook his head. I flushed a light pink and reached out, unfolding his arms and crawling into his lap, wrapping his warm, secure arms around me.

I leaned back into him and smiled, closing my eyes. "I'm listening." I state quietly. He sighs, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Ritsu I love you." I blush but snuggle into him contentedly. "I love you too, Takano."

It felt good to freely say these feelings. I got over my stubborn embarrassment months ago and I still get surprised reactions from Takano every now and then when I express my feelings openly at times. Sometimes I'm surprised myself but I'm mostly just happy.

Happy to be here in my lovers arms. Where he can hold me till hell freezes over. "Should we go to bed?" I ask, my eyes still contentedly closed. His big hands slid into my waist and I felt light feathery kisses on my neck.

I hum my happiness. "If that's what you want my love." He responded. I smiled bigger. "Mmhmm.." I hum my response yet again. Without opening my eyes at all we both get situated in bed. Laying in his arms I feel a sense of amazement, contentment, and marveling.

I'm amazed at how far we've both come in our relationship. I'm content with this outcome because I'm finally with Takano. And last but not least I'm speechless at how I became so lucky to be laying here in my loves arms.

No more than a year ago I'd be throwing a major fit about being close to Takano. How childish I was to runaway from my feelings. Takano gives me feelings no one else can and I denied them for so long I almost lost them. Until I met him again.

I'm the happiest man in the world because I have my dream life. I have a significant other, a place of my own, and a job that I _enjoy_... Maybe not really enjoy but... Yeah... I'm happy to be where I am and I wouldn't trade this for a thousand life times to other direction. I love Masamune and nothing will change my mind about that.


End file.
